


Run Away, Shadows

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some weird ass teens run away. Weird dreams. Weird creepy cults. Oliver doesn't like this. Not. One. Bit.
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a main character intr0ducti0n thing s0 yea, chapter 0ne will pr0bably be 0ut s00n but d0 i l00k like a seer. Um you guys can call me Achaius, I d0n"t believe any0ne will see this but to the imaginary pe0ple that are reading this, ello Darlings! I hope you have a great day or night!

Name: Vesper Oliver Köhler. Nicknames: vesp and ollie.

Gender: agender. Pronouns: He/They.

Sexuality: bisexual

Age: 17

Birthday: October 31

* * *

Name: Nori Oki Moretti. Nicknames: moe and etti.

Gender: male. Pronouns: He/Him.

Sexuality: gay

Age: 17

Birthday: August 3

* * *

Name: Taslim Iseult Khan. Nicknames: tas.

Gender: female. Pronouns: She/Her.

Sexuality: pansexual

Age: 17

Birthday: November 26

* * *

Name: Eimear Ingrid Heth. Nicknames: eim.

Gender: female, trans. Pronouns: She/Her.

Sexuality: lesbian

Age: 18

Birthday: May 14

* * *

Name: Atticus Ever Moore. Nicknames: atti boy.

Gender: male. Pronouns: He/Him.

Sexuality: asexual, panromantic. 

Age: 17

Birthday: September 16

* * *


	2. The Library. 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wakes up in The Library, and learns about The Sculptures.

He slowly opens his eyes, not quite willing to get up off the plush floor. As he looks up at the shadows that guard the second floor, he hopes it won't be like last time. The Library is really beautiful; that is if you ignore the things that hide in the shadows. There are two floors in The Library, but Oliver could never see past the tall shelves. There are stairs but the shadows never let Oliver go that far. The shadows play around with your mind if you give them too much attention, acknowledging it gives it power, more control. The first floor has huge stained windows that depict a beautiful story, with long flowy ivory curtains and beautiful detailed gold window frames. The bookcases go floor-to-ceiling, they are made of dark okoume wood, a beautiful portentous victorian style.  


Oliver lays there for a second before rolling off of the ground. The Library looks the same as it always did, he thinks as he walks to the pedestal holding the book. It's good to make sure the rules haven't changed yet again. He carefully picks up the book and flips to page 276.  


RULES  
Do take great care of the books. _they might bite if you don’t.  
Watch out for Miss Richard, she doesn't like snotty nose toerags anywhere near the books. _  
If you ever have any questions, Miss Richard can be found at the front desk.  
If you happen to see the sculptures move in any way shape or form, please tell Miss Richard.  
If you fail to follow these simple rules, there will be severe consequences.  
Sculptures? There's never been any type of sculptures in The Library, Miss Richard always hated them. He decides the best course of action is to wonder about The Library, like that ever helped Oliver.  
__


	3. The Library 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW mayor character death, mild body horror and blood.  
> Maybe running away wasn't a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't see TW mayor character death, mild body horror and blood.

Looking up at the hideous gargoyles with the too big mouths, too sharp teeth, too jagged claws, he decides that this was in fact a horrid idea. The worst idea in the history of his ideas, which was, honestly, a long history. Oliver wasn't even supposed to be here. He knows there's a door behind him and that's it. So how the fuck is he going to get out of this one. Okay okay maybe if he slowly backs away everything will be fine yeah that's totally a reasonable idea. So Oliver turns around and runs.

So right about now, you're probably wondering how did he get here honestly Oliver here i thought you would be a decent narrator, well excuse him for not knowing how he got here. Also for your information, this is all a- the carpet slides out from under his feet and he lands sprawled on the stone floor. 

The skin is scratched off his hands by the rough stone. His trousers shredded at the knees. Soon this is what will become of him, a shredded bloody mess.  
He has to get away or else, he shouldn't think about the fate that might befall him . He lifts himself up or tries to, anyways. Oliver finds himself surrounded by gargoyles in a matter of seconds. He attempts to peer in between them but all he could see is black. He feels more than sees one of the gargoyle's tenderly clamp their jaw around his neck. Oliver strangely feels like a misbehaving cub about to be taken back to safety by their lion mother. Instead of picking him up like he wishes, it closes it's jaw, ripping his throat out and dies laying in a pool of his blood.

Oliver wakes up.


End file.
